


Study Buddies

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 1 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Barty has picked a stupid book to do for his report, and he's regretting so hard right now.Remus isn't feeling very sympathetic either.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Remus Lupin
Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516301
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Love Day, darlings!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Barty is seriously regretting his life choices. This book… This book has to be one of the worst that Barty has ever read, and as a Ravenclaw, that is saying something. It is dry and dull and full of absolutely STUPID theories that are pushing Barty to take up the quill sitting next to the parchment he’s using for notes and stab it into his brain through his eye. Slowly.

Master Wilbert Slinkhard’s _Defensive Magical Theory_. The most commonly assigned textbook for pre-Hogwarts Defence classes at Magical Primary schools.

Out of the dozen books that Professor Merrythought had assigned for this term, why had Barty chosen this one?

That question had first sprung up two weeks ago when he started this Merlin forsaken assignment, and now as the due date approaches, it is an ever-present thought haunting Barty’s mind.

Groaning, Barty drops his head to the fold of the stupid book with a thunk, folding himself over the edge of the table. “Stupid book. Stupid author. Stupid ideas. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,” he mutters to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

He nearly jumps off the bench when a hand wraps around his left one that had been resting on the tabletop between his book and his companion’s, fingers lacing between his before his hand is squeezed. He rolls his head on the book to look at his table companion, huffing quietly at the other boy in question.

“You can write a scathing review of how stupid and idiotic you think Master Slinkhard’s ideas are, so I don’t know why you’re stressing yourself so much,” his companion tells him absently, engrossed in his own book for the same class. However, the other boy has chosen Aditi Misra’s book, _General Home Protections_ , one of the most cited and well-praised books so far in the 20th century, and not the ginormous pile of garbage that Barty had stuck himself with.

“Remus~” Barty whines.

Remus continues as if he hasn’t even spoken, “I really don’t understand it. You’ve written countless scathing reviews for books we’ve been assigned before, multiple times, in fact, so I don’t see what the issue is.”

“The issue,” Barty tells him, tugging at his hand to get his attention on him instead of the book, “is that I have to censor myself and make sure that it flows and isn’t just an incomprehensible rant.”

“Barty,” Remus says seriously, setting his book on the table. “Professor M doesn’t care. She doesn’t—pardon, didn’t censor herself before for the upper years. So, as she eloquently put it when Ashemore complained about Siri during Fourth Year, ‘Doesn’t give a flying toss, you’re all supposed to be mature enough to make your own decisions by now, you decide.’ So, you don’t have to censor yourself.” 

“And the incomprehensible flow?”

“She’d probably find it amusing,” Remus replies, taking his book back up again. “She hates that book as much as you do.” Barty makes a strangled noise, and Remus corrects himself, “Almost as much as you do.”

Barty growls again but picks up his quill once more, pulling his head up from the stupid book and turning back to the page before him.

“You should just get out the red ink and go through the book,” Remus suggests absentmindedly, flipping a page with his free hand.

Barty makes an excited noise and carefully extracts his hand from Remus to dive at his satchel in search of the aforementioned red ink in its giant bottle that he’d used for the same purpose many times before. “Excellent idea!”

Barty doesn’t notice the smile spreading on Remus’ face at the younger teen’s excitement and pleasure, but two onlookers hidden partially behind a shelf do.

“Awe,” one murmurs to the other.

“How long do you think it’ll take Crouch to realize that he’s gone back to holding Remi’s hand?”

“Ten galleons says ten minutes.”

“Double for lunch.”

“Deal.”

And the two sandy-haired teens continue on, unknowing about their dark-haired peepers or the bet.

.

.

.

(Regulus wins… by three and a half minutes.)

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
